


Hold On

by ukulelefoot



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: Continuation of The Kill List





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done loads, but have another one!

Before it gets too intense, Serena slows down the kissing. Bernie’s hands are in her hair, across her back, maybe even sliding further down, and as much as she would happily be ravished here and now, she thinks maybe she’d never be able to work in the office again.

She pulls away, only far enough to breathe, bodies still entwined, before pressing another desperate kiss to Bernie’s lips.

“So?” she asks, foreheads pressed together. At Bernie’s look of confusion, she clarifies. “Will that do?”

Bernie lets out a laugh, kisses Serena with a hum.

“Abso-bloody-lutely,” she smiles. A hand is lifted from Serena’s waist up to her face and watches her own thumb trace over Serena’s cheek, a slightly forlorn look on her face. Serena frowns and goes to ask Bernie what the matter is, but she refrains, lets Bernie do what she needs to.

She watches as Bernie realises what she’s doing and mentally pulls herself together.

“Sorry, I…” Bernie’s words dry out, but her expression is one of guilt and remorse and Serena takes pity.

“I know,” she whispers. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok,” says Bernie forcefully, almost making Serena jump. She backs away from Serena a little - not far enough to break the contact their legs have had since Serena trapped herself in between Bernie and the cabinet - and scrubs at her face.

“It will be,” Serena encourages. “I want it to be.”

Bernie nods resolutely, manages a weak ‘me too’ and tentatively takes one of Serena’s hands in her own.

“Thank y-”

“Auntie Serena?!” Jason’s interruption makes them both laugh shyly as they remember where they are.

“Yes, love?” Serena calls out.

“Fletch has the key, but he won’t give it back to me.”

Serena laughs properly at this.

“Give me a minute, Jason.”

“Ok.”

Serena turns her attention back to Bernie, actually looks at her properly instead of just gazing into her big eyes, and sees that she looks beyond dishevelled. She smiles and lifts a thumb to wipe away the smudges of her own lipstick, Bernie quickly latching on and doing the same to her.

Once they’ve finished, Serena spots that most of Bernie’s hair has somehow been set free from the tie. She vaguely remembers being the cause of this and smirks.

“You, erm…” Instead of explaining, she reaches up to pull the tie away and hands it to Bernie, who pulls her hair back into a messy pony tail.

“Do you…” Serena doesn’t want to push it, doesn’t want to freak Bernie out again.

“I thought I was the one with communication issues,” Bernie jokes, nudging Serena’s arm. Serena smiles and tries again.

“Do you want to…” Come on, girl. Deep breath. “…come round? Tonight?” There’s a nanosecond of panic in Serena’s mind before a huge grin bursts onto Bernie’s face as she nods fervently.

“You finish at 7, right?” Serena checks.

“Stalker,” Bernie teases. “Yes, I do. Shall I bring anyth-”

“Yourself.” Serena knows she’s got plenty of food in, plenty of wine, too. “Just yourself.”

“I think I might manage that.” A shy smile from Bernie makes Serena’s heart soar.

“We’d better…” Bernie trails off, indicating towards the door.

“Right, of course,” says Serena, brushing her hands down the front of her camisole then gently guiding Bernie away from her so she can stand.

“Do I look presentable?” Bernie nods and licks her lips.

“Positively delicious,” she says, then starts as she realises she said it out loud. Serena smirks - she keeps doing that, maybe she should stop - and sways over to Bernie.

“You’re infuriating. You know that, don’t you?” Serena sees a resigned nod before she captures Bernie’s lips one last, electrifying, time.

She tears herself away and reaches for the blinds, opening them and quickly scanning the ward for Fletch. When she spots him trying and failing to look busy, she shoots him a steely glare. Of course, being on the end of one of Serena Campbell’s glares is one hell of an incentive to do whatever it is she wants. He rushes over to the office and unlocks the door, shoves the key at Jason, and hurries off again.

“Meanie,” Bernie says as Serena opens the door and sweeps Jason away. She’s greeted with a barrage of questions, but she’s not too busy trying to keep him quiet to throw a veritably sinful look back through the office window at a motionless Bernie.

* * *

Jason goes straight up to his room when they get home, while Serena just stands in the hallway in her coat for a minute before taking a deep breath and praying to whatever deity is listening to prevent the red phone from keeping Bernie at work. She busies herself tidying up a little and starts to prepare dinner.

There was some sort of wordless agreement that they busy themselves with work.  Serena managed to leave half an hour or so after her shift finished, Jason in tow, and made sure to take Bernie to one side for a moment to check she wasn’t panicking again.  Fears allayed, she smiled softly and whispered a ‘see you later’.

“Auntie Serena?”

Serena jumps at Jason’s voice before turning to see him settle himself at the table.

“You ok, love?” she asks. Serena can see him mentally trying to phrase his question.

“Do you want me to go to Fletch and Raf’s tonight?” Serena frowns. “Only Fletch offered to have me over for dinner. I said no thank you, but I think you and Bernie would like to be alone, so maybe I should go.”

Serena smiles and goes over to sit with him.

“Jason, I know for a fact that Bernie really likes you and would be happy for you to stay here tonight. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. It’s completely your choice.” Of course, it would be lovely to have Bernie all to herself tonight, but she would hate to make Jason uncomfortable. When he first moved in, he wouldn’t have even considered this kind of last-minute arrangement, and Serena finds herself burning with pride at how far he’s already come.

“I think I will go,” he says. “That way, you and Bernie can kiss and make up a bit more.” There’s a huge grin on his face and Serena can’t help but mirror it with a laugh.

“Ok, I’ll call Fletch and see what he says.”

* * *

When Bernie arrives, Serena wordlessly invites her in and takes her coat. They stand looking at each other for a moment before Bernie tentatively moves forward and kisses Serena softly. As she begins to pull back, Serena’s hands come up to her face and keep her there, lips encouraging a quiet moan from one of them.

They part with small smiles and Serena heads off to the kitchen to check on dinner, throwing a look over her shoulder that has Bernie following hot on her tail.

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a cook,” she says, suddenly aware that chicken casserole is a bit, well, boring. She turns around to look over at Bernie, who’s standing in the doorway.

Bernie shoots her that small smile and shakes her head.

“I’m not here for the food, I’m here for the company.” It’s a whisper and Serena stares at her, stunned at how Bernie can make her feel so turned on, yet so relaxed at the same time.

“Good.”

* * *

They barely talk during dinner. Bernie compliments the food, leading to a playful swat on the arm, and the conversation they do have is about work.

Serena’s glad to get the eating over with and, however much Bernie insists on doing the washing up, she refuses to let anything else hinder the inevitable. So they end up on the sofa, wine in hand.

“Serena,” Bernie whispers. Serena looks at her and sees the pained look on her face. “I really am so sorry.” Serena places their glasses on the coffee table and takes Bernie’s hand.

“Clean slate, Bernie.” Bernie’s eyebrows shoot up and Serena sighs. “I don’t want to get hung up about what’s happened. It happened, we both did stupid things. Let’s just start again?”

There’s the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of Bernie’s lips.

“Really?”

“The only way is up, baby,” Serena smirks, then rolls her eyes as Bernie’s blank look tells her doesn’t get it. “It’s a song.”

“Oh.” Bernie shifts so she’s facing Serena. “I… Thank you.”

The shy, grateful expression on Bernie’s face is too much for Serena to bear, so she leans forward and kisses Bernie, feels fingers flex against her own, smiles into the kiss and deepens it as she senses Bernie let go of whatever has been holding her back all evening.

Bernie’s hands are suddenly everywhere again, Bernie’s mouth devouring her, Bernie’s hair soft curls grasped in her hands. A wandering hand finds its way under Serena’s camisole and to the soft skin of her hips, making Serena gasp.

“Someone’s keen,” she murmurs against Bernie’s lips. Immediately, Bernie pulls her hand away and leans back, worry written all over her face.

“Sorry, I got carried away, I don’t want you to feel like-” Serena shushes her with a hand to her face.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She strokes Bernie’s cheek then moves her hand down to rest in the crook of her neck. “I want to- that is, if you do.”

Bernie’s face softens and she blinks slowly.

“You’re sure?” It’s sweet, Serena thinks, that Bernie so obviously wants this, yet is horrified at the thought of doing anything Serena’s uncomfortable with. It’s the way it should be.

“I’m sure,” Serena asserts. She kisses Bernie, firm and quick. “I’ll… pick it up as I go along.”

She giggles, setting Bernie off too, before standing and leading Bernie upstairs.


End file.
